character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
SMG4 (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary SuperMarioGlitchy4 (SMG4 for short and also known as Luke Lerdwichagul in real life) is predominantly a Super Mario 64 machinimist. He also uses material from Minecraft, Garry's Mod, and other media. SMG4 devotes a lot of his time to making these videos, usually uploading a new video every weekend, and sometimes accepts works such as fanart from his channel's viewers and subscribers. In his videos, he often uses quotes, music, and stuff from other famous YouTubers like PewDiePie and Smosh as well as from movies, video games, memes, or TV shows. SMG4 heavily practices self-insertion, in that an SM64-styled avatar of him is one of the main protagonists (besides Mario himself) of the bloopers. From his debut, SMG4's character has been passionate and protective of his work; that aside, he seems to play the sane man who is often annoyed or shocked by Mario's crazy, flamboyant idiocy. But in most videos, they are friends. Statistics Tier: Likely Low 2-C Name: Luke Lerdwichagul, SMG4, SuperMarioGlitchy4, Glitchy Origin: Super Mario 64 Bloopers Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: YouTuber, Wallet Inspector Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid; after losing his limbs, he came back fine in the very next scene), Toon Force, Hammerspace, Fourth Wall Awareness (Can appear outside the game and into the cheat menu), Enhanced Leap (Can activate a moon jump), Character Manipulation, Teleportation (Can appear just about anywhere without anyone noticing him), Energy Manipulation, Energy Ball Projection, Magic, Transmutation (Can convert some objects into others like rocks into babies), Electricity Manipulation, Flight (via Wing Cap and as an wallet inspector), Cannon Creation (via Pingas Cannon), Explosion Manipulation (Can explode in extreme anger or fear and via various items such as Bob-omb), Chi Attacks (Can perform the Kamehameha in the earlier videos), Enhanced Gunmanship, Dagger Proficiency, Enhanced Accuracy, Summoning (Can shoot Waluigi out of nowhere via Waluigi Launcher and a giant, flying Hank Hill when on his Mushroom Ranger form), Homing Attack (via Blue Shell), Hammer Generation (via Hammer), Statistics Amplification (via Golden Mushroom), Enhanced Sawmanship, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Animal Manipulation and Gun Protrusion (via his horse), Fire Manipulation and Fire Stream Projection (via Flamethrower and Fire Flower), Rocket Generation (via Rocket Launcher), Size Manipulation (via Mushroom), Limited Power Nullification (Can put out fires with a fire extinguisher), Resistance to Mind Control (Managed to break out of Cappy's possession when Mario was about to see his browsing history), Transformation (Can transform into his Mushroom Ranger form via Mighty Mushroom Morpher), Vehicle Creation (Can summon a car to ram into foes), Weapon Constructs (Can also summon a spear) Attack Potency: Likely Universe level+ (Comparable to Mario, who destroyed a space-time continuum by causing mass confusion via freaking out and messing with all of the video's sketches in SM64: Ssenmodnar 9 - Time Travel Edition and destroyed the very existence of his home universe in Time Travel Tells. Mario also defeated the Mario Head, who was gonna devour the universe and endured the destruction of Earth, beat Grand Dad who screwed up the universe and defeated the Narrator who can orchestrate Mario's life and control the universe. Defeated ??? who stole his password and hacked the universe in Account Loss) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Went to the sun in 4 seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Threw Mario who weighs over 94,324,323,595 kg to the Black Star with ease) Striking Strength: Likely Universal+ (Killed Mario in one punch) Durability: At least Planet level (Survived a planet-level explosion and only got lit on fire), likely Universe level+ (Survived hits from Mario) Stamina: Very high (Alongside Mario, fought against all of the Teletubbies (more than four) who were attacking them) Range: Standard melee range, higher with various items/weapons. Infinite with Waluigi Launcher (Can shoot Waluigi outside the orbit across infinite meters by stuffing a lot of explosives) Standard Equipment: Bob-omb, AK-47, Dagger, Tank, Wand, Shotgun, Waluigi Launcher, Blue Shell, Hammer, Golden Mushroom, Chainsaw, His Horse (Ssenmodnar 11), Wing Cap, Rock, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Handgun, Mighty Mushroom Morpher Intelligence: Much smarter than Mario, knows how to fly a helicopter, a rather skilled soccer player, figured out the labyrinth puzzle rather easily Weaknesses: Not really much of a fighter, usually tries to just run away from larger threats, is incapable of breathing in space Note: Respect thread Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 2